Level 43/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 75 | moves = | target = | type = Moves | previous = 42/Dreamworld | next = 44/Dreamworld | prevtype = Ingredient | nexttype = Ingredient }} Vote for the difficulty of this level in the poll section! Level 43 (Dreamworld) is the eighth level of Aurora Chocorealis, and the ninth moves level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must score at least 160,000 points in 22 moves. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *This level is far harder than its counterpart in Reality. The target score is much higher and the liquorice locks are arranged in such a way that getting rid of them requires a lot of luck. *Also, it is really easy to trigger big cascades, but then again: triggering a cascade may destroy too many of one colour on the moon scale. *The difficulty is currently split due to different mechanics. The candies only get matched when all candies are settled on Facebook, while they are matched immediately on mobile versions. Because of this, moon struck is much less powerful on mobile version, causing the difficulty of getting 160,000 points to be much higher, making it very hard to pass on mobile. *Two moon strucks may not be enough for the target score, especially when it ends in one move. *The player is required to earn at least 7,280 points per move (160,000 points / 22 moves = 7,272.72 points per move). Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Focus on clearing liquorice locks before the first moon struck and then try to make as many special candies as possible. Especially aim for large cascades, but be careful about the moon scale. *It is also very helpful to make colour bombs, but make sure not to activate them in the game as they will activate automatically at the end of the game during Sugar Crush. This gives you major points in the Sugar Crush. Earning More Stars *' Difficulty:' ??? *' Difficulty:' ??? 'Reason' *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The player is required to earn at least 7,960 points per move (175,000 points / 22 moves = 7,954.54 points per move) for two stars and at least 8,420 points per move (185,000 points / 22 moves = 8,409.09 points per move) for three stars. *The liquorice locks make it hard to create special candies. However, they are not too hard to clear with five colours. Moreover, there should be more space to create special candies and cascades once they are cleared. **The above point is negated by the fact that the use of huge cascades is highly risky during regular moves as the moon scale may dangerously tilt and cause Odus to fall over. Note: This is provided if the candies in the cascades match those from the moon scale. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale and lasts for one move. This makes it much easier to create special candies. With the second point in consideration, this is essential. **Overall, the moon strucks may not be enough due to its short duration. *Even after the moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the liquorice locks may negate this advantage if insufficient numbers of them are cleared. Trivia *The Reality counterpart of this level is a timed level. Glitch For unknown reasons, the target score for non-Facebook versions is different depending on systems. On iOS, the target score is very low, with 1-star score being 40,000 points. However the Android devices have the score requirement much higher, being 160,000 points. Unlike on the Facebook version, candies have different behaviors on mobile. Furthermore, the moon struck is much less powerful, resulting in less points, which causes the player to easily fail to meet the target score requirement. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Moves levels Category:Aurora Chocorealis levels Category:Levels with 22 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with single moonstruck Category:Levels that may glitch Category:Redesigned levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Levels with undetermined difficulty